Rushing Forward
by StupidityNowOffersWisdom
Summary: Snippets of two whose hearts ache.


**Rushing Forward**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and the plot bunny owns me, so yeah. Also many thanks to the reviewers who pointed out the mistakes in part-labelling. Love you all.<em>_  
><em>  
>Warning: Random drabbleish things, angst<p>

Characters: Masachika Shiki, Hyuuga Natsume

Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy

Rating: T

* * *

><p><strong>forward<strong>

The platinum-haired man sat in the cordoned-off section at the Gakuen Alice Christmas Party the hundred-and-somethingth - his first as a principal. The last few months practically FLEW by in a second - Yuka's death, Mikan's 'imprisonment', handling the DA Class and now this - in almost a matter of seconds.

He sighed. And now his life started flashing past his eyes. Also, for some uncanny reason, snippets of Natsume's too, joined the vortex of memories.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Contents: <strong>__**  
><strong>__  
><em>_**One:**__ Unrequited Love__  
><em>_**Two:**__ The Wish of Time Rushing Forward__  
><em>_**Three:**__ Cold__  
><em>_**Four:**__ Unwillingness__  
><em>_**Five:**__ Reason to Live_

* * *

><p><em><strong>one ~ unrequited love<br>**_  
><span>NATSUME<span>

The boy stood face-to-face with the Academy's 'beloved' monster. Persona was after Mikan. He couldn't let the bastard get her; he would be the one sacrificed for her life. It didn't matter if she had those lovey-dovey feelings for anyone - she just needed to be safe. And he would be the one to ensure that. Furthermore, he'd killed a whole village of people and she'd not. It was that fateful day when the Academy set her sister up and set their house on fire. And when he'd returned, his shock fuelled the voracious flames. Thus, he'd mass-slaughtered a whole village of innocent civilians. So he would be the one to protect her since he couldn't do so for his sister.

SHIKI

He was ready to die with her, much more be dragged in the dirt. As long as he could stay by her side and protect her, it was enough. He'd loved her, after all. He cared way less that she wasn't a virgin and already had a kid; Azumi Yuka to him was way better than Aphrodite or any woman who could pleasure him better. But it didn't matter. She would never return his feelings, after all. And then came the day when he'd found her in the snow. She had right out rejected him and started crying for Sensei - but he was Shiki, so he didn't care. He picked her up and found a flat to stay in. And he'd made one fact very clear to her. If she was ready to move on, he would always be there for her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>two ~ the wish of time rushing forward<br>**_  
><span>NATSUME<span>

He wished ever so fervently to have time rush forward and become an adult. Those heartless bastards in the academy tortured her, slandered her and even abused her! Hell, he'll kill those bastards if he won't get out of the damned Academy any sooner. Without a doubt, he'd be the one to kneel down to her and propose. He would be the one to hold her while she cried. He would be the one to love her till the end. He would be the one to...

SHIKI

He thought that the passing of time would wear her crush on Sensei out. He thought... But his thoughts were never fulfilled. That stupid crush still remained, dammit! But after all, he had known that the one female to break his cool, heartless outer persona would be the one to enslaven his heart to rejection and heartbreak. Ten years since Sensei died and she still loved him to death - and more. While his heart was smattered into even smaller pieces.

* * *

><p><em><strong>three ~ cold<br>**_  
><span>NATSUME<span>

Nobody trusted him. Nobody, except family, which he was sequestered from in the Academy. Those fangirls had only fake trust due to his hotness. But he was still too cold, despite being the bearer of the elemental Fire Alice. But there was that one exception - Sakura Mikan, the innocent and naïve Nullifier, his Academy-assigned partner. She cared negative points about his appearance and had ensnared his heart. And those in his inner circle could see him relax and let more emotions show. And then, he became semi-cool, not ice-cold.

SHIKI

That one moment he melted. At the Hanahimeden, when he'd first laid his eyes on her, he felt as if a warm hand reached out and took his. She was the most beautiful, most refined woman he'd ever met. Anyone who he'd known were just mere aquaintances, nothing more. From that moment on, he swore to one day be her loving husband, shielding her from the horrors if the real world.

* * *

><p><strong><em>four ~ unwillingness<em>**

NATSUME

He screamed yet again, and joined Ruka struggling against the Academy's goons. They were sent specifically for them, to 'protect' them. Yeah, right, more like kill them and gay on them in the torturous process. Three years later, he had a major confrontation with the boss who ordered the goons to get him and Ruka. But this time, it wasn't for revenge about that incident way back. In fact, he was grateful. Grateful to have met Mikan. And now he would protect her from Kuonji.

SHIKI

No! Yuka's leaving... Stop her, idiot! His kami-damned conscience screamed at him. Bloody hell, it was an emergency - the warp hole was in use! No, no, no, no, no. He wasn't about to let her leave! But nothing went according to his agenda and she left, with his and Hii-sama's Alice Stones for safety. He knew she would be safe but he wasn't about to take chances. Mustering up the strength, he rushed forward and tried going through the warp hole with Yuka. And he was met with a huge wooden door.

* * *

><p><strong><em>five ~ reason to live<em>**

NATSUME

She was like that rose, so untouchable, so pure. But she was his. Correction, she would be his. That's why he's determined to live life for her. Smile for her, be hers. Until that fucking night when Yuka was killed, Mikan taken away, the deals made and the DA no longer an involuntary task force. Without Mikan being taken away, he would have smiled and knelt down to Shiki, but no, Mikan, his Mikan was taken away. And thus, he lost the will to live...

SHIKI

SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP. Bloody inner mind. Yuka IS gone. She's moved on. I will, sooner or later, I have to find a new reason to live. I have to. Otherwise Mikan, the students, the sacrifices, everything will, be wasted... And I don't want to be the bloody cause of that. She's moved on, I haven't. Time IS running out. No time for me to play around. I better find another reason to live.


End file.
